how to deal
by amandasd10
Summary: Future Fic. 17 years after graduation, Naley's children are beautiful, popular, and apparently the object of everyone's affection. How will Naley's daughter, Mackenzie deal when someone takes his crush too far. First serious fanfic. Be nice. Please RR!
1. Chapter 1

**_Notes:_**

-The gang is grown, all 34.

-They live in Tree Hill, except for Jeyton

parents:

**Naley **

Kids:

-James (17)

-Mackenzie(16)

**Brucas**

-Brody (17)

-Jenna (15)

**Jeyton **

-Jeyton and kids moved to Savannah, and visit when they can.

**AN: This story is mainly about Naley and their kids [more specifically Mackenzie . Brucas doesn't have a lot to do with this, but how could I write a fanfic with them? Duh:**

**I also tend to interchange nicknames and real names for the characters. I'm sure you are smart enough to follow along, so I won't insult your intelligence by listing nicknames.**

**Parents**:

-Nathan coaches the Ravens, and owns the dealership now.

-Haley is a teacher at Tree Hill Elementary.

-Lucas is assistant coach of the Ravens and is an English teacher at THHS.

-Brooke is a secretary for the dealership. She also coaches the Raven's cheerleaders

**Kids:**

-James is point guard for Ravens. Looks exactly like Nathan, and has the same 'player' attitude Nathan had in high school. He is a senior at THHS.

-Kenzie has recently moved up to the varsity cheerleading squad from J.V. She has Nathan's ocean blue eyes and Haley's honey brown hair along with her smarts and kindness. Everyone loves her. She is popular, just like her older brother. James and Brody keeps her protected, and they are super close. She is a junior at THHS. She is especially close to her father, Nathan. (A/N: If you ever watch Degrassi: The Next Generation, then in my mind Mackenzie looks a lot like Darcy. I wrote this story first, and when I saw Darcy, I knew that was what Mackenzie would look like. Okay, I'm done.)

-Brody is also on the Ravens. James and Brody are best friends, and often party together. He looks exactly like his father, but unlike his best friend, he has a love for art and music. He is also a senior at THHS.

-Jenna is a "mini Brooke". She is beautiful, much like her cousin, Mackenzie. She is new to the world of high school, J.V cheerleading, parties, and most of all boys. She often gets herself into trouble, leaving her older brother and cousins to get her out. She is a sophomore at THHS

* * *

Friday morning at the Naley home: 

"Good morning, Jay." Haley walked into the kitchen and greeted her son, who was sitting at the table eating cereal, reading the Sports page.

"Mornin', Ma." He looked up to see her smile and went right back to the article.

"Hey, Sport." Nathan came in and laid his hand on his son's shoulder, while he kissed his wife.

"Get a room." James teased playfully, getting up to put his bowl in the sink.

"Gladly." Nathan whispered to Haley. She smiled up at him.

"Ew, I heard that." James sat back down to finish reading.

"Good morning!" Down the stairs, came a beautiful Mackenzie . A 'Ravens' varsity cheerleading uniform covered her small frame. Her honey colored hair was pulled half up, and the rest left down. She added a few stylish curls to the up-do.

"Morning Sweetie. What do you want for breakfast?" Haley started to pull a frying pan out.

"Nothing. I don't have time." Mackenzie sat down at the table and finished her homework from the night before.

"Honey, you have to eat." Haley pleaded.

"No, I don't. I can't be the only cheerleader that doesn't fit into her uniform." Mackenzie's stomach grumbled as she made the excuse.

"Please. For me?" Haley felt strongly that breakfast was the most important meal of the day.

"Fine. Ugh." Mackenzie sighed as she reached across the table for an apple. "Happy?"

"Very." Haley retorted.

"Well, we better get going, Kens." James reached in his pocket for his keys.

"Later." They called out as they walked out of the back door.

"See you tonight." Nathan called back.

* * *

That afternoon, at THHS: 

"What's up, Man?" Brody came up to James' locker.

"Not much, Bro. How 'bout you?" James asked his cousin. They walked together to their fourth block class. They ran into Brody little sister, Jenna and her friends.

"Hey, could you give me a ride to Stephanie's after the game?" Jenna asked her brother.

"Nope, I'm busy." Brody brushed her off.

"Fine! I'll just catch a ride with a hot senior guy. How do you like that?" Jenna threatened. She was always pushing Brody, because she knew how protective he and James could be.

"Okay, how do you think Mom and Dad will like that?" Brody reached into his pocket for his cell phone.

"Ugh." She pouted

"I cannot stand little sisters!" Brody was being so immature.

"Dude, chill. She's not that bad." James defended his cousin.

"You don't have to live with her."

They kept walking until they found Mackenzie standing at her locker. They then saw the "creep of Tree Hill", Adam Johnson come up to her. Mackenzie was always telling him that she was going out with Mitchell Williams, but he never took no for an answer.

"Come on, Kens. Just one teeny, tiny date." Adam grabbed her waist, as she tried to pull away.

"Adam, no. Leave me alone." Mackenzie was tired of this, it happened at least twice a week.

"Is there a problem, Kens?" James and Brody walked up to them.

"No." Adam was getting nervous and let go of her.

"Well, I think you heard my sister. She's not interested." James stepped closer to get in Adam's face.

"Fine." Adam walked off to lick his wounds.

"Thanks. God, I thought he'd never leave me alone." Mackenzie closed her locker.

"Where's Mitch?" Brody inquired.

"Sick. Has been all week long." She told them. "Good luck tonight, guys." She started to walk to class.

"You too. And if he gives you any trouble, call me. I'll come get rid of him." James flashed a bright smile at his sister.

"Thanks, Jamie." And with that, she was gone.

At the game that night, James and Brody were both double teamed. James shot the ball and won the game for the Ravens. It was a close call. They were all so excited. They were now undefeated. (A/N: Blah, blah, blah. So I know nothing about basketball. Sue me)

* * *

In the locker room: 

"Great job, Guys!" Nathan was beaming at his team. "I'm so proud."

Seeing this as the perfect opportunity, James said, "Dad, since you're so proud, what do you think of us throwing a party at the beach house tonight?"

"Well," Nathan was hesitant, "I guess you guys earned it."

"Yes! You hear that? Party at the beach house." James hollered into the locker room at his teammates.

* * *

Soon word got around and it was not long before everyone was showing up to the beach house. James, Brody, Mackenzie, and Jenna walked up to the front porch. The party was in full swing. 

"Whoa! Pace yourself, buddy." James made a comment about a guy chugging a bottle of vodka. _'Who had the key to the liquor cabinet? Oh well.' _James thought as he grabbed a couple beers, handing one to Kenzie, and Brody.

"What about me?" Jenna whined.

"What about you?" Brody sneered.

"I want one." Jenna sounded like a three year old.

"Nope, you're too young." James told her.

"What about Mackenzie? She's only one year older than me." Jenna said.

"And she doesn't need babysitting." Brody defended his younger cousin.

"Besides, I can hold my liquor." Mackenzie laughed.

"Hey baby." Someone walked up to Mackenzie and wrapped his arm around her waist.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so I've been doing this for a while, and I'm almost done. Mainly, I'm doing this for myself. I don't care if you like it or not. Though, I'd love reviews. Just let me know if I should keep posting chapters. Actually, I'm not even sure how to post chapters. I have been writing this and was going to post this as one really, really long one shot. Technically it wouldn't be a one shot, but whatever. : If anyone would like to talk to me, personally, or want to give me tips [I'm open to suggestions., just use my personal email address: I respond quicker to that. I hope you like this, but like I said before, I was writing this for fun. Want to know more? Then click the review button, and tell me. Add my story! I love the confidence boosts. 


	2. Chapter 2

"_Hey baby." Someone walked up to Mackenzie and wrapped his arm around her waist._

"Mitch! Hey, you're feeling better." Mackenzie had missed her boyfriend.

"Well, I hadn't seen you all week. Some folks texted me and told me about the shindig. So I decided to come see you." Mitch explained.

They had been going out for about 9 months now, and proved to be very serious about each other. Mitch loved her family, and they liked him right back. They always hung out together, and Mitch was a good friend of James and Brody.

"Kens! Mitchie, come play 'I never' with us!" They turned to see Mackenzie's fellow cheerleader, Megan. She was standing around a table with red cups covering it. James, Brody, Mackenzie, Mitch, and Jenna joined the small crowd playing the rousing drinking game.

They each grabbed a cup, and were ready for the game to begin.

A girl started by saying, "I've never kissed the same sex."

A few girls took a sip of the beer, giggling as they put the cup to their lips.

"Okay, my turn." Megan stated bubbly. "I've never had sex with anything plastic."

Again, the same girls took a sip of the drink. Their cheeks were flustery, and red.

"Oh, me next!" Little Jenna loved this game. "I've never had sex at all." It was the best she could come up with. Nearly everyone at the table took a drink. Including James, Brody, Mackenzie and Mitch.

James noticed his sister drink on this topic, and he nearly spit his drink out. He coughed and sputtered to catch his breath.

"Mackie?! You what?!" James finally stuttered out.

"What? Oh, come off it Jamie. I just saw you take a drink. Which means you aren't a virgin? I'm 16 years old. I wasn't going to stay one forever, y'know." She smiled at his protectiveness. Sure, sometimes it got on her nerves, but she knew he loved her, and it was James' way of showing it.

Mitch's cheeks burned with embarrassment. "Sorry, Man." James glared at him.

"We'll talk later. Let's just finish the damn game." James was furious at Mackenzie, and Mitch.

The game continued on for the next hour and a half. When the game started to disperse, James pulled Mackenzie aside. With the roll of her eyes, she agreed to talk to him. She could feel a fight about to erupt.

"What the hell Mackenzie?" James spat out at her.

"What now, Jay? Are you going to try and tell me that you're a virgin?" Mackenzie looked at him with that famous Scott smirk.

"What? No! But…" James was speechless.

"Exactly, so what's the big deal?" Mackenzie knew he was freaking out, but it was over and done with, and there was nothing he could do.

"Just be careful, Kens." James said with a sad smile.

"I will. I promise. Now, go have fun. I'm going to go find Mitch." She playfully slapped his arm, and walked off to find her boyfriend. They met in the living room, watching some random kids playing Guitar Hero III.

"Hey you..." She said in a flirty tone.

"Hey yourself." He kissed her on the lips. Before they knew it, it had blown into a full out make out session.

"Let's go to your room." Mitch gasped out.

"Okay." Mackenzie agreed, and took his hand and led the way.

Things were getting hot and heavy between Mackenzie and Mitch. He started to undo the zipper of her cheerleading skirt, when she pushed him off.

"What's the problem?" Mitch gasped out.

"I just don't feel like doing it tonight." Mackenzie told him.

With a sigh Mitch asked, "Is it something I said, did, what?"

"It's not you, I just don't want to. Okay?" Mackenzie was growing irritated.

"Yeah, whatever." Mitch was growing equally irritated.

"What do you mean 'whatever'? Just because I don't feel like having sex with you, you're fucking mad at me?" Mackenzie looked up at Mitch, who was now standing up, putting his shirt back on.

"Yeah, I'm fucking mad. Sorry, I haven't seen my girlfriend all week, and want to spend a little time with her." Mitch's voice was rising.

"You know what? I don't appreciate you yelling at me." Mackenzie looked the other way. "I think you should leave."

"Fine. Just call me whenever you're not so PMS." Mitch got up and slammed the door of Mackenzie's bedroom.

"Hey, bro!" James jogged to catch up with Mitch when he came down the stairs. "Where's Kens?"

"Who gives a shit?" Mitch snapped back.

"Uh, me." James wondered why he was acting like this.

"We had a fight. I'm going home." Mitch said as he walked out of the door.

"Mackie?" James looked at his sister stomping down the stairs. He hadn't used her pet name from childhood in years.

"What?" Tears were coming out of her eyes.

"You okay?" He came up to her. "What happened?"

"Nothing, let's just drop it." She started to walk off. "I need a drink."

James grabbed her arm. "Do you really think you should be drinking right now?" James asked her in all seriousness.

"Do you really think that you should be telling me what I should and shouldn't do?" Mackenzie glared at her brother. She knew that he was just trying to help. _'God, why am I taking this out on Jay?' _ Kenzie thought to herself. "I'm sorry, Jay. It's just that Mitch really got to me tonight." Mackenzie apologized.

"We'll talk all about it later, okay Sis?" James' eyes strayed to Mackenzie's fellow cheerleader, Elizabeth.

"Yeah, okay." Mackenzie walked into the kitchen. _'Where is Brody? Wasn't he on beer duty? Who cares, this will do.'_ She thought to herself as she picked up a vodka bottle. Normally, she didn't drink especially hard liquor. It was something that she just didn't want to do. She loved parties, but not hangovers. But she had had a long week. She took a long, hard swig from the heavy bottle, as the thoughts of the fight came racing to her mind.

'_Is that what he thinks of me? That I'm just some sex kitten, here at his disposal. Well I have news for him, I am not that easy. God, how could I have been so stupid? Didn't Mom teach to look out for guys like him? No one, especially Mitch, can treat me like that.' _All of these thoughts were running through Mackenzie's mind as she took another swallow of the vile liquid. It burned going down and she could feel it hit her stomach, hard.

"Think you ought to slow down a bit?" A voice from behind Mackenzie startled her. She turned around to face Adam Johnson.

"Ugh. What are you doing here Adam?" Mackenzie sighed. This was the last thing she needed right now.

"I was invited." He answered. "Here, this will make you feel better." Adam handed her a plain red party cup.

Against her better judgment, Mackenzie took the cup. She took a long swallow of what tasted like hot beer.

"Eww. What the hell is this?" She asked with a look of disgust on her face.

"It's called 'Hangover Helper'." Adam told her.

She believed every word that he was saying and took another drink of 'Hangover Helper'.

About four swallows later, Mackenzie wasn't feeling too good.

"I'm dizzy." Mackenzie grabbed a countertop to steady herself. "I think I need to lie down." Adam pretended not to notice Mackenzie losing balance. Her friends thought she was just drunk, everyone else was.

Mackenzie started to walk up the stairs, when she slipped. James caught her before she fell.

"Whoa, now. How much have you had tonight?" James asked her before she passed out. "I guess that's my answer." James said out loud.

"Hey, Man. What happened here?" Brody walked up as James lifted his unconscious sister with ease.

"She's shit faced." James explained. "Along with the majority of this crowd. Dude, it's already two in the morning. Don't these kids have a curfew?" James asked in a fatherly tone.

"I guess not, Nathan." Brody teased his cousin. "What are you going to do with her?"

"Put her in her room, and let her sleep it off." James told him.

AN- I hope you guys are liking this. Keep up the good work with the reviews. I appreciate it, greatly. Do you like this chapter? As I said before, this was supposed to be an incredibly long story, instead of chapters. So I'm struggling a bit with separating it into chapters. So, sorry if the ending of chapters is a little odd. I suggest to read it all at once, or review yourself with the previous chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

AN- MATURE THEMES! DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE OFFENDED BY SUCH MATERIAL. I TRIED TO LEAVE IT AS PG-13 AS POSSIBLE.

* * *

"_Put her in her room, and let her sleep it off." James told him._

Five minutes later, James was quietly closing the door to his sister's room. With a roll of his eyes, James walked back down the stairs, to join the rest of the party. Unbeknownst to anyone, Adam had followed James and Mackenzie up the stairs.

'_Everything is falling into place.' _Adam thought to himself as he opened the bedroom door, walked in, and locked the door behind him. There he found an unconscious Mackenzie , on her bed. _'Perfect.' _He walked over to her. He rolled her over onto her back, for easier access. He took off his shirt, and bent down to kiss her neck. Soon, he was taking off her shirt, leaving her in her bra. _'That's more like it.' _Adam said to himself as he admired his work.

He started to devour her chest, as he worked on her skirt zipper. Just then, Gabrielle started to stir.

"Uhhh," Mackenzie moaned in pain. She felt as though a truck had just hit her.

Adam started to panic. He couldn't get caught. He pushed his hand against her mouth, to smother her screams.

"If you scream, I'll kill you." Adam hissed at her, as he removed his hand.

"Please, Adam. Please don't do this." Mackenzie couldn't believe what was happening. Tears fell down her face as he pulled her panties down.

"I know you've been wanting this, Kenzie. I see the way you look at me in the hallways. How can you keep denying it?" Adam was rambling.

"Adam, I swear I won't tell anyone if you just stop now. Please." Mackenzie begged.

"Shut up!" Adam forced his hard penis into her, with such force she tore. Mackenzie felt warm blood run down her thigh. "All you Scotts think you're hot shit. Well, I've got news for you. You are nothing but a few bucks and a name."

Kenzie whimpered with every thrust Adam forced upon her. After what seemed like a lifetime, Adam finally finished. He bent down to kiss her on the cheek. And with that, Adam walked out of the room, leaving Mackenzie to collect herself.

* * *

James turned to see Adam racing down the stairs. _'What was he doing up there? No one is upstairs except for Kens, right? Why is in such a hurry?' _These thoughts came to James' mind, as a bad feeling came to his gut. _'Oh well, she's asleep. She's fine.' _This put his mind at ease.

* * *

The party started to die down over the next hour. Only the Scotts remained in the beach house. Jenna was asleep on the couch ,and Brody and James were cleaning up. The sun was starting to come up, so it must have been at least seven o'clock in the morning.

"Have you checked on Kens?" Brody asked.

"No. Do you think I should?" James sat down the trash bag.

"Well, I don't know. I just haven't heard from her in a while." Brody shrugged and went back to his sweeping.

"Hey man, why don't you go get Jen, and head home. I can finish up here." James took the broom from Brody.

"Thanks, Jay. Call me later. We could hit up the Rivercourt." James said, and went to wake up Jenna, and within 3 minutes, James heard his car leave the driveway

* * *

Upstairs, James knocked on Kenzie's door. He heard stirring in the room, and he also heard crying.

"Kens?" James called from behind the door.

"Uh, hold on." Mackenzie sounded like she had be crying for hours. Her voice was shaky and hoarse.

James attempted to open the door, but it was locked. He was confused, because Mackenzie never locked her door, unless she was with Mitch. James knew Mitch went home hours ago, and they had a fight earlier that night.

"Kenzie, can I come in?" James knocked.

"No!" Realizing that she caused alarm, she was quick to correct it. "Um, Jay, I'm not decent. Don't come in." He could hear her sniffle. Something was up. James and Mackenzie were so close, he didn't know why she was hiding from him, of all people.

"Come on, Mackenzie, why wont you let me in?" James said into the crack of the door.

"Uhh, um, girl problems." Hoping that would scare him off, it always worked in the past.

James didn't believe her, he knew something was wrong with his sister.

"That's not going to work this time, Kens. Just let me in, please." James heard her moving something, and unlocking the door. James was stunned by how torn up the room was. She had obviously barricaded herself into the room. The bed looked like someone had a foursome in it. The adjoining bathroom light was on, and as he walked in he was hit by the smell of blood and vomit. For the first time, James looked at his sister in the face. He saw her beautiful face was red, blue and black from the newly formed bruises. Her nose and lips had dried, clotted blood on them. Her eyes were swollen from the beating she took, and the sobbing she did all night. She didn't have any other clothes, so her cheerleading uniform was ripped, and covered in blood. Especially her skirt, it looked like she had gotten her period, and then poured red juice all over it. It was soaked through, and there was a puddle on the floor where she was curled up. She wasn't sure if it was the panic of the attack or the drink he spiked that made her sick, but she spent the rest of the night on the bathroom floor vomiting, and crying in the fetal position.

"What the hell happened?" James had a look of horror and panic on his face.

* * *

AN- Sort of a cliffhanger. I don't know. I'll keep posting what I have. Sorry if this offended anyone. I warned you, though. 


	4. Chapter 4

_"What the hell happened?" James had a look of horror and panic on his face_.

"Oh, James." And with that, Mackenzie broke down in her big brother's arms. He tried to comfort her as best he could. They sat there in silence, until he broke it by asking, "Who?"

"Please don't make me tell you." Tears were welling up in her eyes.

"Mackie, come on." He urged her.

"James, I just want to go home. I'm so tired." James picked her up and carried her out to his car, and laid her in the back seat so she could lie down.

By the time they reached their house, she was fast asleep. He had to get help, and went inside; seeking the help of the two people he trusted most: his parents.

* * *

"Good morning, James. I wasn't expecting you home for a while. Where's Kenzie?" James was greeted at the door by his mother.

"Um. Where's Dad?" James looked distracted.

"He's right here." Nathan said walking into the kitchen. "What's up?"

"Uhhh, you guys. I need your help." James was stuttering now.

"What's going on James?" Haley was growing worried. "Where's Mackenzie?"

"She's in the car. But before you go out there, there's something I have to tell…" James was interrupted by Haley walking out of the back door, followed by Nathan, and finally James.

They reached the car, and Haley screamed at the sight of her daughter all bloodied up. She looked like she was dead. But she stirred as soon as she heard her mother.

"What the hell happened?" Nathan asked opening the car door, and picking his daughter up as if she was ten pounds instead of 107.

"Put her on the couch." Haley commanded, as Nathan lay her down gently. Haley knelt by her and patted her hair, as Mackenzie cried.

"James, kitchen. Now." Nathan demanded.

* * *

"What the hell happened?" Nathan asked in a loud whisper.

"Dad, apparently someone slipped her something at the party last night. I saw her pass out, so I put her in her room. I went to check up on her, and I found her like this." James relayed the story back to his father.

Haley walked in, pale as a sheet of paper.

"We need to get her to a hospital."

"I'll get her to the car." Nathan said, as he went back to the couch, and picked her up again.

* * *

At the hospital, Nathan, Haley and James sat in the waiting room for what seemed like a lifetime. Finally a young, good looking doctor came out into the waiting room.

"Are you here for Mackenzie Lynn Scott? " The doctor asked coming up to the distraught looking family.

"Yes." Nathan said standing up to speak to the doctor.

"How is she?" Haley squeaked.

"Well, she's stable. But she's not out of the woods yet. She's got a long road up ahead of her." The doctor began. "The marks and bruises correspond with her story of the attack. We cleaned her up a bit, and treated the wounds on her face. The bruises will heal in time. I did a pelvic exam, and she has sustained quite a bit of trauma. To be honest, this is one of the worst rapes I've ever seen."

"Oh my God." Haley couldn't take it. James led her over to a chair.

"Here's a prescription of some pain killers and some sedatives, to help her sleep." The doctor told him.

"Thank you. Can we see her?" Nathan asked with a grim look in his eyes.

"Of course. Room 3." The doctor went back to his station.

* * *

A knock at the door signified that her family wanted to come in. She was looking out the window, still wearing the paper gown they gave her during the examination. She couldn't face her family. She was so ashamed.

"Mackenzie?' Haley inched forward, while her brother and father respected her boundaries and stayed close to the door.

"Yeah?" It was the only thing she could think of saying.

"Honey, are you okay?" Haley knew this was a stupid question.

"Are you serious?" Kenzie glared at her mother.

"I'm sorry, Baby." Haley looked hurt.

"Why don't we get you on home?" Nathan intervened before someone's feelings got battered.

"I don't have anything to wear…" Mackenzie looked down at her paper gown.

"Here, Mackie." James stepped forward and took his hoodie off. He handed her the hooded sweatshirt with "Ravens Varsity Basketball" printed in bold letters on the front. "Scott" and the number 21 were printed on the back. She slipped it on over the gown. It hung low to her mid thighs on her small frame.

* * *

While Nathan checked her out at the nurses' station, James, Haley, and walked next to Mackenzie. A large, older nurse pushed her in a wheelchair that squeaked. Nathan met them in the car, handing Mackenzie her pills. She popped two, one of each, in her mouth. She leaned her head against the cool glass of the car window, just wanting to get into a nice, hot shower. She wanted to be in some clean clothes, ones that weren't made of paper or belonged to her brother. She wanted to be in her own bed, under her down comforter. She wanted this all to be over. All the sudden, it got too be too much for her. Her thoughts were jumbling together, and she felt like she couldn't breathe. She sat straight up, and clapped her hand over her mouth.

"Uhhh, Dad. You better pull over." James caught the look on his sister's face.

"What's going on?" Nathan looked at his daughter in the review mirror. She had turned a shade of green. He quickly pulled over to the shoulder of the road, where she threw her door open. She barely made it to the grass, when she emptied the contents of her stomach. Haley soothed her, and pulled her hair back. When she was finished, she wiped her mouth with the sleeve of the hoodie. Nathan handed her a bottle of water. She drank it with a fury.

"Thanks." She handed the bottle back to him, and they got back into the car.

* * *

"Why don't you go on to bed?" Haley suggested to Mackenzie, when they reached the house.

"I'd rather take a shower." Mackenzie said coldly. Haley and Mackenzie never really saw eye to eye. They got along but there was always tension. Mackenzie was much closer to Nathan.

"Okay, take a shower then." Haley shrugged. She knew this was going to be a long journey for the whole family, especially Mackenzie.

* * *

Mackenzie took the longest shower of her life. She sat on the edge of the tub and sobbed for over an hour. Knowing that she had been in the bathroom for quite awhile, so she turned it off and continued to sit there for another 15 minutes. She put her robe on, and walked into her room. She sat on her bed and turned the TV on. She wasn't paying much attention, and she closed her eyes. The TV droned on in the background as she drifted off to sleep. All the sudden a name said on the TV made her bolt straight up.

A newswoman was holding a microphone when she started the story. "Local teenager, Adam Johnson, was arrested for the assault of three young girls. Johnson is a senior at Tree Hill High, and is on the Varsity basketball team. We are keeping the girls' identities confidential for safety reasons. There are reasons to believe many more attacks made from the young man. If you know anything about these attacks please contact Tree Hill Police Department. Back to you, Bob."

Mackenzie sat there, stunned. She ran down the stairs, as fast as she could. The bruises on her thighs were really hurting her, and her privates ached constantly. Her parents and brother saw her rush, and ran to her.

"What's wrong?" Haley asked.

"TV… caught… him…" She gasped out.

"What are you talking about, Honey?" Nathan asked her.

Mackenzie took a breath. "On the news. They just said that the police caught him. He has raped like three other girls." She said in one breath.

"You… you mean he's caught?" Haley stuttered in disbelief. "Shouldn't we go to the police?"

"Why? I don't want to face him again. It's too painful. Now I know that he is behind bars, unable to hurt another girl. Why should I go through all of that?" Mackenzie told her family.

"Well, it is such a huge relief that he is in jail. Now go on to bed, Sweetie." Nathan kissed her cheek. She nodded as she walked slowly up the stairs.

* * *

She went to sleep for the next few hours. When she woke up, it was dark outside. She rolled over to look at the clock. It read 12:46 AM. She moved into a more comfortable position and turned the TV back on. Nothing but infomercials and trash was on. She turned it off. She reached for her iPod, and turned it all the way up. She dozed back off. When she woke up again, sunlight was blaring through the window. Mackenzie squinted and blinked a few times as her eyes adjusted to the light. She sat up, stretched, and got out of bed. A chill ran through her as her feet touched the cold hardwood floor. She limped into the bathroom. The bruises hurt her more today. Everything hurt her more today.

She got back into her room, dressed in sweats and an old T shirt, both from cheer camp. Her naturally curly hair was thrown into a tousled bun. She sat down at her vanity, and brought a hand up to the unsightly bruise on her face. The swelling from her busted lip was going down, but it was still there. All the blood washed off in the shower. Her black eye was now a bluish- green- purple color now. She flinched when she pressed her fingers to it. Her eyes drifted down to a thin, unopened, pink package. It was the birth control she got when her mother found out that she and Mitch were now sleeping together.

'_When was the last time I took that?' _She thought as she opened it to answer her own question.

'_Oh no.' _There were four extra pills, which meant that she missed taking her pill the last four days. She hurried and dry swallowed a pill, and went down stairs.

* * *

She walked into the kitchen. It was already 11:00AM. Haley was making lunch; Nathan and James were watching a game in the living room.

"Hey Kenzie." Haley looked up from what she was doing. Her voice had a sense of surprise in it.

"Hi." Mackenzie sat down at the island.

"Are you hungry?" Haley asked, hoping she was. Mackenzie hadn't eaten anything for what seemed like days.

"No, but my head is killing me." She put her elbows on the counter and rubbed her temples.

"Here, take this." Haley handed her 2 aspirin and a glass of water. She swallowed greedily.

"Thanks. Is Dad and Jay in the living room?" Kenzie asked.

"Yeah." Haley said a little disappointed that she was running to them, instead of talking to her.

* * *

Without saying a word, Mackenzie plopped down on the couch, in between her father and her older brother. The motion must have bumped one of her wounds, because she whimpered aloud when she sat so hard.

"Are you okay?" James and Nathan said in almost unison.

"Yeah, fine." She said adjusting herself on the couch. "Can you hand me a pillow?"

"Here…" They both reached for the same pillow. Nathan handed it to her.

"Thanks." She could tell it was getting awkward. She was mortified that they knew. They also knew that she was embarrassed. They certainly weren't going to bring it up. "Who's playing?" They could tell that Kenzie was trying to make small talk.

"Lakers vs. Heat," James answered, not taking his eyes off the TV. Mackenzie pretended not to notice.

"Oh. Who's winning?" Kenzie continued.

"Lakers," Nathan stared at the TV.

"Oh. Well. Okay." She tried to get up, but it was too hard. She yelped in pain, and Nathan and James were quick to help her. "No! I don't need your help." She snapped. They eased back into their places on the couch. "I'll be in my room."

"If you need us…" Nathan began.

"I won't" She cut him off.

"Okay. Okay…" Nathan defended.

With tears in her eyes, Mackenzie sat at her vanity and stared at her reflection. Her thoughts ran together, they were flying around swiftly in her mind. As she sat in her own self pity, and self blaming, a knock came to the door.  
With a sigh she said, "Come in." James entered the room.

"Hey, Kens. How are you doing?" His face showed a look of concern.

"I've been better." She tried to smile, but she couldn't even fake it.

"Yeah…" His voice trailed off. "Uhm, do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really." She stared off into the distance of her room. "What's there to talk about?"

"Well, I'm not going to ask you the gory details. I just wanted to know what happened." James was careful with his choice of words.

"James, there's not much that you don't know. I just feel like the biggest idiot." She started to twiddle her thumbs.

"Mackie, why? This is not your fault." He reassured her, once again.

"Yes, it is. Quit saying that it isn't. I drank. I wore that skimpy outfit. I let my guard down. I trusted him. How can you say that this isn't all my fault? How can you say that I wasn't practically asking for something to happen to me?" She looked at him square in the eye.

"Mackenzie, listen to me when I say this. You didn't do anything wrong. Yeah, you drank. So did everyone else at that party. Sure, your skirt was a little short. But there were girls there that were half naked. You didn't let your guard down, I didn't protect you." James's voice was shaky when he finished.

"But Jay, that's not your job." She tried to argue with him.

"Yes it is. I'm your older brother. Hell, I remember the day they brought you home from the hospital. I was only two, but I remember it like it was yesterday. Dad, sat me down and told me now that I have a little sister, I carry a big responsibility to protect you when Mom and Dad aren't around. I can't believe that I just sat around and did nothing." James looked down at the floor in shame.

"James, I'm so, so sorry." Mackenzie started crying, and James held her for about 15 minutes before she pulled away and saw that he too was crying.

"I want you to stop." James said in a very serious tone. "Stop blaming yourself for things you can't control. Stop apologizing, it isn't your fault and I won't let you think that anymore."

Mackenzie sighed heavily. "I don't know what to do anymore, James. My life seemed so perfect. And he took that all away."

"Kens, he didn't take any of that away. You still have your friends, your family, your cheerleading, everything." James looked at her in confusion.

"He took a huge part of me, Jay. He took my trust in guys. How can I ever kiss Mitch, let alone have sex with him again, after all of this? I don't even know if I'm going to tell him." Mackenzie sighed, and looked away.

"What do you mean you aren't going to tell him? He has a right to know. Plus, I assumed you weren't that serious with him that often." James wasn't ready to have this conversation with his sister. He knew she wasn't a virgin, but he didn't think it was a regular thing.

"James, are you being for real? You are judging me on sleeping with one guy? How girls have you 'gotten serious' with? I really don't need this right now." She was growing irritated. Adam Johnson had taken so much from her, and this now filled her with rage. James judging her had sent her into a fit. "Get out!"

"What?" James didn't believe her. They were like best friends; she had never kicked him out before.

"I think you heard me." She looked at him with a glare.

"Fine." James didn't want to push her. "Good night." He closed the door quietly.

Picking up a pillow, she placed it over her face and screamed into it. Her face grew hot and bloodshot red. She just screamed until her head ached.

* * *

AN- Uhm. I'm a little disappointed with this. Oh by the way. Sometimes I get this story and my others confused while typing, so if you see a weird name, or something is out of place, ignore it. Plus I've been writing this for quite some time now, and sometimes I forget where I'm at, so the dates, times, facts are a little confusing. Sorry. 


	5. Chapter 5

_Picking up a pillow, she placed it over her face and screamed into it. Her face grew hot and bloodshot red. She screamed until her head ached. _

She grabbed her phone and called Mitch. She had to tell him sooner or later, and he was one of few people she felt she could truly confide in.

After a few rings, he answered. "Hey Kenzie, listen, Baby. I'm so sorry about last night. I was being stupid. Do you forgive me?"

With all that had happened, she forgot all about the petty fight they had. "Oh yeah, sure. I forgive you. Hey, can you come over?" Her mind was racing. She had no idea what she was going to tell him But she knew it would be better to hear in person.

"Don't you think it's a little late?" He looked at the clock, that read 10:34.

"No, it's cool. Just come through my window." She suggested.

"Uhm, remember what happened last time?" He was referring to when Nathan caught Mitch sneaking into Mackie's bedroom for a little late night make out session. Nathan informed him that if he caught him again, there would be dire consequences.

"Trust me, my parents won't care." She knew he must be getting excited, thinking they were going to make up from the fight.

"I'll be over in about 15 minutes." Mitch hung up the phone.

Seeing that Nathan and Haley were still awake in the living room, Mitch decided to turn his lights off and park a block down. He climbed up the terrace and into Mackenzie's already open window.

"Hey, Babe." Mitch walked over to her, and then noticed the bruises on her face. "What the fuck happened?" Mackenzie looked down in shame. Mitch lifted her chin. "Talk to me, Pretty Girl." Mackenzie started sobbing.

"I… I just don't know what I was thinking. I …I … shouldn't have taken that dr… drink from him… He… he slipped me something. I passed out. He… he…. He raped me." She wailed and bawled as she told her boyfriend of the past 9 months what happened to her. He was in disbelief.

"Who?" He asked the same question that her brother, and father asked. Knowing that he knew him, Mackenzie didn't want to tell him. "It doesn't matter. He's in jail now. He raped three other girls." Mackenzie hiccupped from crying.

Mitch lightly touched her bruises, and saw the marks on her thighs. She flinched away from his large hand. "Are you okay?" It was the only logical question he could come up with.

"I guess. I'm hurting pretty bad. I mean, I'm sore." Mitch understood that she was referring to her insides. "I can't sleep. Every time I close my eyes, I see his face. Mitch, can you spend the night?"

He was a little nervous. He had never spent the night with Mackenzie, and he wasn't sure how her parents, mainly Nathan, would take it. He saw the pitiful, begging look in her eyes. He was suddenly filled with the need to protect her from the force that left her helpless. "Okay."

She pulled back the covers of her bed, and he took his shoes off. He wrapped his arms around her. With a sense of security, she fell asleep quickly. He stayed awake for the next few hours watching TV and thinking about what Mackenzie had told him.

* * *

Apparently Mitch fell asleep, because he was awakened by a scream. He shot up in the bed, and it took him a minute to realize where he was. He looked over at Mackenzie who looked like she had seen a ghost.

"What's wrong?" He looked at her, panicked.

"I'm sorry; I guess I had a nightmare. But, Mitch, it was too real to be a nightmare. I swear it looked like he was right here, attacking me all over again." He held her in his arms, when all of the sudden Nathan, followed by James, and finally Haley ran into her room.

Nathan's voice rang through the whole house, when he saw his daughter in bed with her boyfriend. "What the hell are you doing here?" They both jumped out of bed, but Mackenzie hit a bruise on her thigh. She yelped in pain and Mitch helped her back down to sit on the bed.

"It's not what it looks like. Nathan. Mr. Scott." Mitch stuttered, searching for an answer.

"Really, because it sure does look like I just stumbled upon my daughter, who was just attacked, by the way, in bed with her soon to be ex boyfriend." Nathan was bellowing.

"DADDY," Mackenzie interrupted him before he did more harm than good. With tears in her eyes, she gave him a look that told him all that he needed to know. "I asked him to come over. You know nothing happened. So stop."

Nathan ran a hand over his newly shaven head, and sighed. "I believe you, but I think you need to go home, Mitch."

"Yes sir." Mitch kissed Mackenzie on the cheek, and left quietly.

When they heard the front door close, Haley went over to where Kenzie was sitting. "Oh, Honey. What were you thinking, having a boy in your room when you were all alone?"

"I didn't think it was that big of a deal. I really needed to talk to someone, and I just wanted him to stay with me. I'm sorry." She really didn't think it needed explaining. Her parents trusted her. Plus she was just raped, how could she even consider doing anything with Mitch.

"Do you seriously think that I would so something with Mitch after what I have just been through?" This question was directed towards Nathan.

"I don't think you would. But I think Mitch is just like every other teenage boy, and takes advantage of vulnerable girls." He knew what he was saying was bogus; it just scared him to see his little girl in bed with a boy.

"Well then you obviously don't know Mitch. He loves me, and I asked him to protect me tonight. That's all that happened. And that's all that's going to happen for a long time." Mackenzie was hurt by her father's accusations.

"I'm sorry, Kenzie. You can understand why I'd be worried about you." Nathan rubbed the back of his neck. "Do you forgive me?"

"Yeah," She started to get back under the sheets of her bed. Nathan went to give her a hug, and she pulled away. "I just need to be alone, right now."

"Okay." Nathan nodded and turned to his wife and son. Haley had tears in her eyes; James had a somber look on his face. "Let's go." Nathan ordered his family. He closed the door quietly behind himself.

* * *

Safely in the confines of their own bedroom, Haley turned to her husband. "Nathan, she needs help. And as much as it pains me to say this, I don't think we are able to give her the help she needs. Maybe we should look at those support groups the doctor recommended."

"Hales, she won't even talk to me. Do you really think she's willing to talk to a bunch of strangers?" Nathan said coldly.

"But that's the thing. Maybe because they are strangers, she may open up more." Haley tried to reason with him.

"Haley, I don't want to put my daughter in some group with a bunch of whack jobs. Making her go to one of those will probably make her think that this whole thing is her fault." Nathan was being as stubborn as ever.

"Well, I think it's worth a shot, let's just talk to her about it. If she wants to go, then we'll let her. Okay?" Haley turned the light out on the nightstand, and looked at him in the dark. His blue eyes glowed as moonlight hit them.

Seeing that it was important to Haley, and even better, could possibly help Mackenzie, he agreed. "Alright. Fair enough." Nathan rolled over onto his side and waited for Haley to fall back asleep. He sat there and stared at the ceiling until sunrise. He worried about Mackenzie; he worried about the rest of his family. He wanted his little girl back. It seemed like only yesterday, Haley was bringing her into this world.

_Flashback:_

"_Nathan?" A very pregnant Haley waddled into the kitchen of their old apartment. Nathan was busy holding their 2 year old son, James._

"_What is it, Hales?" Nathan looked up from what he was doing._

"_I think my water just broke." _

"_Are you sure?" Nathan smiled._

"_Uh, yeah." She looked down at her feet. A small trickle of water coming down her leg was another answer for Nathan's question._

"_Okay, just breathe. It's all going to be okay." Nathan called Lucas and Brooke. They were going to meet him at the hospital. _

_In the hospital room, Haley was sweating profusely, and breathing heavily. _

"_Alright, Haley, you are fully dilated. On the next contraction, you're going to push." The doctor informed her._

"_Nathan Scott, you are never, ever, ever going to touch me again," Haley panted out. _

"_I know, Baby. But you are doing so great. Listen to the doctor." Nathan gripped his wife's hand._

_With another contraction, Haley wailed out a scream of pain. _

"_Haley. One more push, and you'll have your baby." The doctor looked up at his patient._

"_I can't. It hurts too bad. I'm tired." Haley gasped out every excuse she could not to push once more._

"_Haley, you can do this. I know you can." Nathan coached her._

"_Okay. One more push, that's it." Haley didn't know if she could do much more._

"_Ahhhh, Oh. My. Gosh!" She screamed out. And suddenly, she wasn't the only one screaming. _

"_It's a girl!" The doctor announced._

_Haley began crying and took her baby in her arms. "You're a dad. Again." Haley smiled up at Nathan who was beaming ear to ear._

"_Oh, Haley, you did so well. I'm so proud of you." Nathan kissed her on the top of her head, and then his new baby girl._

"_She is definitely the last one." Haley told her husband sternly. _

"_You're the boss." Nathan laughed._

"_Welcome to the world Mackenzie Lynn Scott." Haley told her new daughter._

_End Flashback._

* * *

AN- Review, tell me what you think. Do you realize how much your reviews help me? Well, they do. I'm working really hard on this story, so once I post all I have; it may take a little longer to come up with more. I still have a couple more chapters worth written. I'm not ditching you yet. I honestly feel that I'm going to finish this one, which will become a record in my writing career. Okay. I'm done. 


	6. Chapter 6

"Nathan. Nathan, it's time to get up." Nathan opened his eyes, with Haley shaking him. 

"What time is it?" He had obviously fallen back asleep.

"9:17." Haley went back into the bathroom to finish getting ready for the day. 

"Ugh." Nathan moaned as he stretched. He was stiff from the position he fell asleep in. 

"What do you want for breakfast?" She called from the bathroom.

"Whatever you make." He wasn't in the mood to have a conversation.

"Are you okay, Babe?" Haley leaned against the doorframe, with a toothbrush in her mouth.

"Yeah, I just didn't sleep well last night." He got up to walk downstairs to the kitchen. He was surprised to find that Mackenzie was already up, sitting at the island. He suddenly changed his mood, not wanting to snap at her. She was the last one to deserve his ugliness. It wasn't her fault he wasn't a morning person.

"Hey, Kens. How'd you sleep?" He poured her and himself a glass of orange juice and sat down next to her. 

"I didn't, actually." She traced her finger around the rim of the glass.

"Oh, well that makes two of us." He said more to himself, than her. He was at a loss of words. He no longer had any words of comfort, not that they had worked before. She was to a point where she could no longer be comforted. Nothing could make her pain stop, and nothing could give her everything that she had lost. Nothing but time. And there were still no guarantees that she would ever be the same. "Are you hungry?" He asked, suddenly realizing she hadn't eaten in over 24 hours. 

"Kind of. What are you cooking?" She asked with a simple smile.

Seeing it as a way to raise her spirits, Nathan hopped up from his chair, and opened the fridge. "Well, my dear. I've been told that I make some pretty mean blueberry pancakes. You up for 'em?" He flashed her a smirk.

"Daddy, I'm always up for your pancakes." She was making an effort to cheer up. Besides, she loved her father's pancakes. It seemed to be the best remedy she could think of at the moment. "I'll be right back." All the sudden, she had to pee. 

"Hurry back. These bad boys will be done in a few minutes." He called over his shoulder from the counter, where he was cooking.

* * *

In the bathroom, Mackenzie noticed she was bleeding. Worm like streaks of blood stirred around in the toilet. _Maybe it's just my period. Yeah, that's it. _With shaky hands, she reached for a tampon, and decided to opt for a pad instead. With all that has just happened, she didn't think using a tampon would be smart. She flushed the toilet and quickly washed her hands. 

* * *

Mackenzie could smell the pancakes from the hallway. She entered the kitchen to find James, and Haley devouring a plateful of breakfast. 

"Hey Kens. Just in time. These pancakes are killer." James said with his mouthful.

"Great." She said with a sarcastic undertone. All the sudden, she didn't want to be around her whole family. She just wanted to eat with her dad, and that's it. She was still a little pissed off at what James had said before. 

"Here." Nathan handed her a plate, and she poked at it before finally taking a bite. "How is it?" Nathan asked with hopeful eyes. 

"Wonderful. Thanks, Dad." She sat there for the next few minutes eating while Haley cleaned up around her. James and Nathan decided to play a game of one on one in the driveway. She secretly cursed them for leaving her alone with Haley. She loved her mom, she really did. But she hated the way Haley always thought she knew what was best. In most instances, Haley didn't know what she was talking about, and Mackenzie could see right through it. She wasn't even in to basketball, that was James' sport, but she identified with Nathan. Always a daddy's girl and Nathan as well as Haley knew it. It hurt Haley sometimes, the fact that their only daughter liked Nathan more, but no one rubbed it in her face. Mackenzie went to Nathan for everything, and when Nathan wasn't available, James. She then went to her friends at school and cheerleading teammates, and as a last resort, Haley. But those times were rare and far apart. 

"How are you, Sweetie?" Haley wiped the counter next to Mackenzie's plate. 

"Things have been better." She snapped sarcastically.

Not wanting to spark an argument, Haley let it go. "Okay." She sighed, continuing to wipe the countertops. 

* * *

Assuming James and Nathan went to play a game of one on one in the driveway, she rubbed her arms. She was cold now. She walked slowly up the stairs to fetch a hoodie. All of hers were dirty, so she pushed open James' bedroom door. She knew he wouldn't mind if she borrowed one of his hoodies. Mackenzie squatted down to shuffle through a big pile of laundry on the floor. She picked up each hoodie she found and smelled it to determine if it was dirty or clean. After passing three or four dirty ones, she found one that made her quiver. As much as she wanted too, she was frozen in her squatting position. Clutched in her hands was a Ravens' basketball hoodie, much like James'. But instead of "Scott" on the back, the name "Johnson" was printed in big, black obnoxious letters. She started to shake as a rush of ugly memories came to her mind. 

"Mackie," James was standing at his door sweating with a basketball under his arm. His voice was soft.

"I… I'm sorry. I was cold and… and I just wanted to borrow a hoodie." She began to stutter as James walked over to her. He saw the sweatshirt in her hand.

"Mackenzie, is he the one that hurt you? Did Adam attack you?" He went to take the hoodie from her hands and she looked up at her big brother. Her eyes searched for comfort. He embraced her in a tight hug. She sobbed into his chest, as he patted her head. 

"I didn't want you to know. I knew you'd be mad." She whispered between sobs and breaths.

"I'm not mad at you, though. You should have told me sooner. I would have…" James was interrupted.

"What? What would you have done Jamie? He's locked up, there's nothing you could have done." Mackenzie closed her eyes, and just let James comfort her the only way he knew how. 

"James!" Nathan called before pushing open his son's door. He walked upon his son holding his daughter on the floor, with her crying. James shook his head and looked back down at his sister. 

"Is she…?" Nathan's voice trailed off and was answered by Mackenzie's shriller one.

"No, Dad. I'm not okay. Why does everyone keep asking if I'm okay? News flash. I'm not freaking okay." She stood up and went to walk past him, when he grabbed her gently, but sternly.

"Listen, Mackenzie. I know that you aren't okay. And it's going to take a while until you are. But please, just know that we are here and trying to help you in any way that we know how. Nothing like this has ever happened to any of us before. Just like you, we have no idea how to deal. When you got hurt, we all suffered in pain with you. We will never know what you are going through, but please, if you want help just ask for it, instead of snapping at us every ten minutes." Nathan was even surprised at his little speech. He tried to say it as gently as possible.

She leaned into his chest, wanting nothing more for this whole nightmare to be behind her. Her father's big, strong, protective arms wrapped her. He rubbed her back, like when she was a baby. She cried softly, and they stood there until she pulled away. "I can't begin to apologize for the way I've been acting. Daddy, I don't know what to do anymore. I just have no clue anymore." 

"I know, baby. I know." He comforted. "Why don't you go clean yourself up, and lay down for a little while." He was referring to her makeup stained face. Her bruises still hurt, and they were still visible. They were only two days old, after all. 

"I'll be in the shower." She said meekly.

"Alright, baby." Nathan and James went back downstairs, and watched a game. They went on about their day, giving Mackenzie her space. Mackenzie stayed in her room the rest of the night, contemplating what her father said. She knew he was right. Just because something awful happened to her, doesn't justify her acting like a shit head to everyone else. She felt really bad for the things she said to the most important people in her life. It felt like she was losing control of her life, and she couldn't get a grip back on it. Mackenzie picked up her phone and dialed Mitch's number. She wanted to talk to him so bad. Hoping he would understand the severity of her attack, and forgive her for not sleeping with him for a while. She had lost all trust in men, except for Nathan, James, and Mitch. And trusting them seemed like a stretch for right now.

He picked up on the third ring. "Hello?" 

"Hey, Mitch, what are you doing?" She asked, twirling her hair her finger.

"Worrying about you, how are you?" Tired of hearing that question, but remembering what Nathan said to her, she politely answered.

"I'm…. fine." She choked out. Tears welled in her eyes. Her eyes ached, not only from the beating they took, but from crying all the time.

"That's good. Are you coming to school tomorrow?" His voice was gentle. She suddenly remembered that it was Sunday, and tomorrow signified the beginning of a new school week.

"Uhm, I'm not sure. I doubt it though." Tree Hill High School was the last place she wanted to be. She didn't want her friends asking questions. She didn't want the teachers making assumptions. And she sure as hell didn't want anyone at that school's sympathy. 

"I'll bring you your homework, if you want." Mitch offered.

"I'd like that." Mitch could tell she was smiling into the phone. He knew her so well.

"Okay, well, Babe. I need to get going, but I'll see you tomorrow afternoon. I hope you feel better soon. I love you." Mitch's voice was velvet to Mackenzie. 

"Thanks, Baby. I love you more." The hair twirled around her finger was getting tighter. After all that had happened, he still knew how to give her butterflies.

"I doubt that, Mackenzie. I'll see you later. Sweet dreams." Mackenzie heard the phone click off, and a dial tone soon after. 

She sat there with the phone up to her ear, letting the dial tone hypnotize her into a lull. Her mind started thinking about everything. The first time she met Mitch. Their first date. Their first time. She felt so lucky to have such a guy. Then Adam's face entered her head. She was snapped out of her daze in a sweat. She noticed the phone was on, and quickly turned it off. She turned her TV on and turned the lamp off. She lied down, and for the first night since the rape, she went to sleep. She woke up three times that night, all from nightmares, but she kept reassuring herself that he could no longer hurt her. 

* * *

AN- I don't want you to think that I don't like Haley, because I do. I love Haley. It just plays out that she and Mackenzie aren't that close. Maybe they'll get closer. I don't know. Keep reading to find out.


	7. Chapter 7

_She woke up three times that night, all from nightmares, but she kept reassuring herself that he could no longer hurt her. _

She woke up at 9:00, and her parents knew she wouldn't want to go to school, so they let her sleep in. Haley and James both had to resume going to school or work. Nathan, however, took the day off to stay with Mackenzie. They spent the day watching TV in their pajamas and not one word was brought up about her attack. He made his famous pancakes for breakfast, and ordered pizza for lunch. She had a good day, which was as much as a relief to her as it was to Nathan.

At about 4:00, the doorbell rang. Mackenzie limped over to the door, and saw Mitch standing there with a stack of books, a box of chocolates, and a bouquet of roses. She nearly tackled him when she saw what he had done for her. She whimpered from moving so roughly.

"Hey, take it easy." He laughed as he helped her back into the living room. Nathan stood up and helped her down to the couch. No matter how better see was feeling, she wasn't healed yet.

Mitch set the stuff down on the coffee table. Mackenzie was beaming as big as her bruised face would allow. Nathan was impressed with the boy's efforts. He certainly made his daughter happy.

"So, Mitch. About the other night…" Nathan was interrupted.

"Already forgotten, Mr. Scott." Mitch waved his hand for emphasis.

"Call me Nathan." Nathan told the young man. He liked Mitch, he really did. But finding him in a compromising position with his fragile daughter sent him over the edge, and now he regretted his actions.

"So Mackenzie, I have all of your homework. It's not much. And I thought you might enjoy these treats. It's not much…" Mitch was now the one being interrupted.

"It's perfect." Mackenzie kissed him square on the lips.

"I'll, umm, be in the kitchen." Nathan took his cue to leave them alone. Both he and Mitch were surprised that she was ready to kiss a guy again.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

"Not in the last 24 hours." Mitch smiled. He loved to make her happy.

"Want to stay for a while?" Mackenzie looked at her boyfriend with hopeful eyes.

"Sorry, baby. I need to get going." Mitch stood up, just as Mackenzie stood up to meet him.

He grabbed her around the waist, and kissed the top of her head. He had like 7 inches on her. She was petite and all.

"Bye, Sweet thing." Mitch walked out the front door.

Nathan walked back into the living room. "He means a lot to you, doesn't he?" Nathan asked an obvious question.

Mackenzie nodded. "I love him, Daddy." Mackenzie looked up to meet her father's eyes.

"I know you do, Mackie." Nathan told her.

Just then James walked in the front door and dropped his book bag on the ground.

"Hey guys." James looked up. He was sweating and looked exhausted.

"Luke hard on y'all today at practice?" Nathan had asked Lucas to fill in for the day's practice. He told him what was going on with Mackenzie.

"Excruciatingly tough. I think my legs are going to fall off." James plopped down on the couch, next to Mackenzie.

"How was your day?" He looked over at his sister.

"Surprisingly, not bad." She nodded her head toward the coffee table with the gifts Mitch had brought by.

"Whoa. Someone spent a fortune." James knew what a dozen roses went for these days. And the chocolate didn't look cheap, either.

"Yeah, well, he's special to me." Mackenzie started to twirl her hair around her finger.

"Apparently, you mean something to him." James got up to go to the kitchen. "Want anything from the kitchen?"

"Nah, I'm good." Mackenzie got up and gathered her stuff in her arms and went to her room to start on her homework.

* * *

Mackenzie didn't go to school for the rest of the week. Each day Mitch brought her homework and a special treat. A month later, rolled around, her bruises, busted lip, and black eyes had cleared up. Her face was back to it's beautiful, original form.

"Honey?" Haley walked into her daughter's bedroom Monday morning.

"Hmmm?" Mackenzie rolled over in her bed.

"It's time to get ready for school. You don't want to be late." Haley told her, as Mackenzie stretched and got out of bed. She stumbled into the bathroom and started the shower.

"It's now or never." She told herself looking in the mirror.

She got out of the shower, got dressed, and for the first time in about a month, did her hair and make up.

She stepped back and looked at herself in the mirror. She was radiant, but would be the last one to admit it. Her make up and hair was impeccable, and she donned stylish jeans and a pretty tank. Before walking out, she opted to put on a jacket, even though it wasn't cold outside.

She walked down the stairs, feeling nervous for some reason. People at Tree Hill High loved Mackenzie Scott. There was no reason to be nervous. She suddenly felt like everyone knew, and they were all judging her. _Maybe going isn't such a good idea. _She thought to herself. She knew she couldn't hide from school forever, and she had to get back into the groove of things. She had to get her normal life back.

She walked into the kitchen, where everything looked so normal. Haley was cooking breakfast. Nathan was reading the sports section. James was devouring Haley's breakfast as quickly as she could make it.

"Good morning." Mackenzie spoke softly.

"Good morning, honey." Haley and Nathan spoke in almost unison.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Haley asked. It seemed like forever since she'd asked that.

"I don't know. I'm not really hungry." Mackenzie took her seat next to James at the table.

"Don't you think you need to go to school with something in your belly?" Haley suggested.

"I guess." Mackenzie wasn't up for a fight this morning. "Will you make my plate?"

"Sure." Haley gladly fixed her a plate, and Mackenzie picked at it until James spoke.

"Hey, Mackie, we better get going." He reached in his pocket for his keys.

"Okay. I'll be home later." Mackenzie said to her parents.

"Are you going to practice today?" Haley asked referring about cheerleading practice. Haley had told Brooke earlier that week, and Brooke had excused her from practice.

"I was thinking about it." Mackenzie told her.

"Just promise me that you'll take it easy. Why don't you lay off of stunting for a little while." Haley suggested.

"I will." Mackenzie walked out of the door, with James in tow.

* * *

Mackenzie and James walked to her locker together.

"So, if you need me…" James started.

"I'll know where you're at." Mackenzie finished.

"Okay." James walked off to meet Brody and his others friends.

Mackenzie quickly found her friends and Mitch. Thankfully her first day back went by quickly. Before she knew it, it was time for practice.

"Glad to see your back, Kenzie. Now, I'm glad you're a fast learner. We didn't do much over the past couple weeks. Let's pick up from the top." Brooke said at practice. Practice was exhausting for Mackenzie, and it seemed to last a lifetime. Finally it was over, and the cheerleaders were free to go home.

"Kenzie! Wait up." Brooke jogged to catch up with her niece.

"Yeah?" She turned around to face her aunt.

"I've been meaning to talk to you. How are you?" Brooke was choosing her words carefully.

"I've been holding up okay. Things have been better, y'know?" Mackenzie kicked a rock with her toe.

"Yeah… Well if you need some time off practice, to y'know, get your self together, I totally understand." Brooke nodded to emphasize her statement.

"Thanks, Aunt Brooke. But I'm trying to get everything back to normal. But I'll call you if I'm going to miss practice or games. Okay?" Mackenzie smiled sweetly.

"Okay. And Kenzie? If you ever need to talk to someone, you know my number." Brooke pulled her niece into a hug.

"Thanks Aunt Brooke. I love you." She said into Brooke's shoulder.

"You too, Sweetie." Brooke winked like her usual self. "Now get on home, you look exhausted."

Mackenzie waited in the school parking lot for James, and it wasn't long before he walked out in a sweat stained t shirt on and a duffle bag.

"Hey Mackie. How was your day?" James unlocked the car with a key chain.

"Long. Tiring. But okay all around. How was yours?" She put her back pack and cheerleading bag in the back seat.

"Same." James put the keys in the ignition.

"Hmmm…" There wasn't much conversation between the two siblings on the short ride home.

"We're home!" James called into the house as he opened the front door and dropped his stuff next to the door.

"Oh good. How was your day?" Haley walked into the living room. She asked this question more to Mackenzie than to James.

"Okay" James walked into the kitchen to get some food.

"Mackenzie?" Haley's eyes looked hopeful.

"Fine, Mom. Really. It was a good first day back." Mackenzie told her mother. She wouldn't dare tell her that practice was exhausting.

"That's great to hear, Honey." Haley looked elated.

_Mission accomplished _Mackenzie thought to herself. "I'll be upstairs."

Mackenzie started on her homework, and it took her about an hour. When dinner rolled around Nathan came up to her room.

"You ready for dinner?" Nathan knocked on her door.

"Nah. I'm not really hungry. But thanks." Her voice was a little raspy.

"You sure? I think you should eat something." Nathan leaned against the doorframe.

"I'm pretty sure. I think I'm just going to go on to bed. I'm not feeling that well." She looked up at her father, with whom she was so close.

"Really? What's wrong?" Nathan walked over to his daughter and put his large hand up to her forehead.

"I don't know. I've been feeling a little weird lately. Like, I'm always nauseated now. I've been getting so dizzy in the mornings, and today I had a migraine." Mackenzie relayed her symptoms back to her father.

"Hmmm. I don't know. Maybe you've been overdoing it at school and practice lately. Just take it easy for a while." Nathan told her. Suddenly something came to Mackenzie.

_Shit! When was my last period? _She thought to herself as she hopped up to look at her calendar. "Yeah. I sure will. I probably just need more sleep." Mackenzie tried to think to herself and get her father out of her room so she could make a few phone calls.

"Okay, well. We'll save you a plate, Sweetie." Nathan closed her door behind himself quietly.

* * *

AN: Hope you like it. A little bit of fluff, and a little bit of drama.  
REVIEW!


	8. Important Note from Author

Sorry I haven't updated in forever

Sorry I haven't updated in forever. The school year is winding down, and finals are coming up. I guess I really don't have an excuse for not updating. About three of my friends have recently turned 16, including myself and my little boy toy :); which means cars, which in turn means freedom. So I've gone out every single weekend night til about 1:00 AM, and so I'm having trouble finding time. I'm suffering from lack of sleep and writer's block. I've been reading like mad, and so my grades are dropping, and I have to suffer the consequences. But I have been reading your reviews, and all kinds of new stories. I even hacked into a proxy, so I could read fanfic during my BTE class. But I guess the point I'm trying to make here in all of this nonsense is: I'll try to update ASAP.

I love you all.

Keep the reviews coming, and I promise to keep some chapters coming.

Oh, and check out my other stories.

I've pretty much given up on "Who Will Save Her?" but I may pick it back up.

We'll see, I feel bad just leaving it like it is. But I don't even have the time for my current stories.

I will be posting a Twilight fanfic soon. It's cooking and stewing around in my head.

I have no idea where any of this is going.

Give me ideas? I'll be your best friend.


	9. chapter 8

_"Shit! When was my last period?!"_

* * *

Mackenzie rushed to her cell phone. She dialed the same number that had been dialed for the past 11 phone calls. She knew his number by heart.

"Hello?" Mitch answered his phone on the first ring.

"Mitch, we need to talk." Mackenzie was breathless.

"This doesn't sound good." Mitch started to sweat from where he was sitting in his living room.

"Listen. You know what happened like a month ago, right?" Mackenzie held her breath waiting for his answer.

"How could I forget? Why? What's going on?" Mitch was getting even more worried.

"I'm really sorry. You're going to be so damn mad at me. I'm just going to say it, because you're my best friend, and I know you'll be there for me, right?

"Yeah, of course," Mitch was growing even more worried.

"I think I'm pregnant." Mackenzie said just above a whisper.

"What do you mean you think?" Mitch couldn't believe what was happening.

"I mean, I'm late. Like really late. And I have all the symptoms. At least I think I do. I don't know…" Mackenzie's voice was choking up.

"Did you take a test?" Mitch asked.

"Not yet. Will you go with me to get one?" Mackenzie already knew the answer.

"Well, how about I bring you one? You don't seem you want to go out." Mitch was already grabbing his keys.

"Thank you. I love you." Mackenzie heard him reply, before she hung up.

* * *

Mitch spent about 30 minutes at the local drugstore, and made his way over to the Scott's home. He went right on up to Mackenzie's room, the bag in his hand went unnoticed.

"Did you get it?" Mackenzie met him at the top of the stairs.

"Yeah, yeah. Calm down. Here." Mitch handed her the plastic bag that had a knot in the top.

"Okay. Come on, close the door behind you." Mackenzie walked into her bathroom, and Mitch sat down on his bed.

3 minutes later.

Mackenzie walked out of her bathroom, carrying a thin, white stick.

"What does it say?" Mitch stood up.

Mackenzie didn't even answer him, she broke down. He gently pulled her to him, knowing the answer to his question. Her chest heaved with sobs and she found it hard to breathe.

"Shhh. It's all going to be okay." Mitch soothed her and patted her hair.

James was walking upstairs when he heard Mackenzie sniffling and crying. He walked up to her door and knocked.

"Kens?" James said into the crack of the door before opening.

"Oh God. What am I going to tell them." Mackenzie whispered to Mitch.

"Don't worry, we'll think of something." Mitch whispered back.

James opened the door. Mackenzie was wiping her eyes vigorously, and fanning her face to subdue the puffiness.

"Everything okay, Mackie?" James looked suspiciously at Mitch. Then he spotted the small stick on the bed. Even though it was small in size, it's significance was huge. James' expression went straight to rage.

"I'm about to kick your ass." James growled.

"Listen, man. It's not what you think…" Mitch put his hands up in defense.

"Oh really? Cause it looks like you knocked up my little sister." And with that, James bowed his hand back into a fist and swung into Mitch's face. Mitch automatically swung back. It soon erupted into a full out brawl.

"Stop! Stop it right now." Mackenzie bent down to break it up and a fist caught her mouth. "Oh my God!" Mackenzie spat out a mouth full of blood. Her lip was busted. All the commotion caught the attention of Nathan and Haley, who ran upstairs to see what, was going on.

Nathan quickly broke it up, while Haley ran to Mackenzie. "Tell me right now, what the hell is going on?" Nathan boomed.

"Ask him." James snapped.

"I think I asked you first." Nathan said.

"I walked in here and found that." James pointed to the test still sitting on the bed.

At this point, Mackenzie is quietly crying with her mother, who put a wet rag to her lip.

Nathan and Haley both looked to where James pointed. Haley's voice was barely audible, but stern. "James go to your room."

"What?" He wanted to stay and see what was going on.

"I think you heard your mother." Nathan said, firmly.

"Now, James." Haley said just before he left.

"Mom, Daddy…" Mackenzie tried to start.

"No. Mackenzie, this time you messed up. I mean you've done some pretty stupid shit in the past but this beats all." Nathan lectured.

"Oh and by stupid shit, you mean, run out and get raped." Mackenzie snapped at him. Nathan looked taken aback

"What does the test say?" Haley tried to mediate the situation.

"It's positive." Mackenzie said without any emotion. It felt so surreal to say.

"Oh God." Haley sat back down on the bed.

"Mitch, I think you need to go home." Nathan rested his hand on his neck.

"But Nathan…" Mitch protested.

"Now, Mitch." Nathan warned.

"Okay. Bye Mack." Mitch kissed her cheek, and quickly walked out of the house.

"Are you going to say anything to me?" Mackenzie broke the silence after a few minutes.

"I… I don't know what to say." Haley's lip quivered.

"Me either." Nathan said quietly.

"Can I just be alone?" Mackenzie asked with begging eyes.

"I think we have a lot to talk…" Haley began, but was interrupted.

"Uhm, yeah. We'll leave you alone." Nathan stood up, and turned to his wife. "C'mon Hales."

Seeing the look on his face, Haley quickly got the hint, and got up and followed her husband out of the room.

* * *

Mackenzie sat on her bed, and cried softly to herself. She soon heard a knock at her door, and before she could answer it, James walked in.

"So…" James started.

"Is that all you have to say?" Mackenzie glared at him.

"What do you want me to say, Kens? I freaked when I saw that pregnancy test. I'm just thanking God that it wasn't positive." James sighed.

Mackenzie looked down at her feet, in shame. "What!? It was positive?" James shrieked.

"James, stop." Mackenzie's voice shook.

"Why didn't you come to me? Why didn't you tell me?" James was still in shock.

"Because I was scared you would overreact. Glad to know I was wrong." Mackenzie said sarcastically.

"Just tell me this: What were you thinking? Huh? Make me understand, because over the years I've learned how to put on a condom. And I know that you are a hell of a lot smarter than I am."

"Sorry, I guess Adam skipped that day in Sex Ed." Her tone had become like venom.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" James didn't connect her sarcasm.

"It's not Mitch's." Her voice was now meek and tired sounding. It was hardly audible and just above a whisper.

"What?" James barely heard her.

"I said it's not Mitch's baby." Mackenzie spoke louder.

Suddenly he got it, with a gasp, he said, "Oh. I… I…" He didn't know what to say. He knew he was wrong for judging her before knowing anything.

"You're sorry, right? Yeah, I've heard that one before. My God, James, you made a complete fool of yourself, embarrassed and insulted me, and beat up my boyfriend. How could you?" She was hurt, and he knew it.

"I don't know. I guess I wasn't thinking. Please forgive me." James pleaded.

"I just want to be left alone right now. Please just leave." Without argument, he left her room.

She turned the light out and turned down the covers of her bed. She turned on the TV and rolled over with her back to the screen. She quickly fell asleep after shedding some much needed, but few tears. It had gotten to where she could no longer cry for her tragedies. She couldn't go on feeling sorry for herself, she had become numb.

* * *

AN- Finally, an update! Yesterday was my last day as a sophomore, and I just got home from… ahem… celebrating (hehe :) all night! So, you should certainly expect more updates soon. But, it goes without saying, that I will be busy so I'll be updating as much as possible. Review, criticize, whatever. It's been so long, that it was a little hard to get back into the proverbial saddle, so sorry if this chapter sucks.

I love you all.


	10. chapter 9

_

* * *

_

She turned the light out and turned down the covers of her bed. She turned on the TV and rolled over with her back to the screen. She quickly fell asleep after shedding some much needed, but few tears. It had gotten to where she could no longer cry for her tragedies. She couldn't go on feeling sorry for herself, she had become numb.

* * *

When she woke up the next morning, she took her shower and got ready as usual. She walked downstairs, and saw her family eating breakfast, silently.

"Good morning." Nathan saw her at the end of the stairs.

"Mornin'." It was her only response.

James offered a smile, but it wasn't returned.

"What would you like for breakfast, Baby?" Haley asked with a slight smile, but quickly regretted her choice of pet names.

"Oatmeal is fine." She didn't want to inconvenience her mother by making her cook something else.

"Here you go." Haley handed her a steaming hot bowl of mush looking oatmeal. As soon as she set it down, the smell floated to Mackenzie's nose. Something about it made her turn a shade of green and she quickly clapped a hand over her mouth, and ran to the downstairs bathroom.

She vomited as soon as she lifted the seat. Her head pounded with each wave of nausea. Her stomach lurched and rolled with pain and discomfort and she retched and gagged for a good five minutes before she felt someone scrape her hair into a makeshift ponytail. After dry heaving to make sure she got it all, she turned to sit on the floor. She looked up to see her father rubbing his neck with a furrowed brow.

"Are you alright, now?" His voice was husky, stressed sounding.

"Yeah, thanks." She really didn't want to talk, but she could feel a conversation, lecture, or speech coming on.

"Okay, well I'd better get to work." He stood up and walked out of the bathroom.

Never had she felt alone. She felt so ashamed of all that happened to her. And now she was bringing a baby into the world. But she didn't have to, there were options.

She sat contemplating what to do. After thinking she realized that she only had two options: keep the baby, or adoption. Abortion was out of the question. This baby didn't ask to be put in this situation. Just because its father was Satan personified, didn't mean that this baby didn't have a right to live.

She got up, washed her hands, and splashed her face with cold water. She fixed her hair, and brushed her teeth. She gained her composure and told James that she'd meet him in the car. She went about her day, she went about her life. She still didn't know what she was going to, and she certainly had a lot to think about. But today, she was going to go to school, and try to gain some control back on her chaotic life.

* * *

At the dealership, Nathan sat at his desk holding a picture of a two year old Mackenzie and four year old James. Brooke knocked on the door, before opening it.

"Good morning, Tutor Husband." Brooke was always one to be bubbly in the morning.

"Hey." Nathan was obviously distracted.

"Hey, I remember that day like it was yesterday" Brooke smiled at the framed picture in her boss/friend's hand.

"Mackenzie's second birthday," Nathan finished. Brooke noticed the sad look in his eyes.

"You okay, Buddy?" Brooke rested her hand on his shoulder.

"She's pregnant. She was raped, and now she has to carry his child." Nathan said in a monotone voice. Brooke's eyes got as big as saucers.

"When did she find out? How did she tell you? How is she?" Brooke started to ramble on.

"She found out last night, and we found out by mistake. James and Mitch got into a fight, I came to break it up and Haley and I saw it. She was sick this morning. But even though I know how much I should be right by her side in all of this, I can't look at her. Every time I see those eyes of hers, I see all this built up sadness. I think of every time I've failed her as a parent. As a father." Nathan's shoulders shook as he broke down into front of his longtime friend.

"Oh, Nate. But you have to be there for her. She's scared, Nathan. She's scared and she needs her father. Saying that she's a daddy's girl is an understatement, and you know it. She is carrying your grandchild." Brooke reminded him, in a stern tone.

"I know… I know that. And I'm scared for her." Nathan shook his head, obviously looking defeated.

"Then tell her that. Tell her that you'll be there for her. She's desperate to find your approval after all this that has happened to her." Brooke sounded wise beyond her years. She knew what it was like to be a scared teen mom. Lucas and she had Brody just a few months after James was born. And the fact that it was Mackenzie's attacker's child only made matters worse. Brooke was thankful that she, herself, never had to go through that. She felt worse that her beloved niece did.

"I don't know how." Nathan choked out. Brooke had only seen him like this a handful of times. It wasn't the familiar, strong, never wavering Nathan Scott she knew and loved.

"Well, you need to figure it out. Because you are one of the few people who can get her through this." Brooke told him before walking out back to her desk in the lobby of the dealership.

Nathan sat and thought about what his longtime friend had said to him.

* * *

In his classroom, Lucas heard a knock at the door. He looked up from the papers he was grading.

"Hey Hales. What's up?" Lucas could see from the look on her face that she was deep in thought.

"Hey Luke. I just have a lot on my mind right now." Haley pulled up a chair next to his desk.

"I can tell. What's wrong, Buddy?" Lucas' look turned to concern.

"Mackenzie's pregnant, Luke. My baby is having a baby…" Haley sobbed.

"Hales….Is it…?" Haley knew what Lucas was referring to.

"Yeah. He raped her, and now she's having his baby." Haley hiccupped from crying, as Lucas came and wrapped his arms around his best friend.

"How is she?" He pondered about his niece.

"How do you think?" Haley snapped.

"Sorry." Lucas automatically apologized, though he didn't do anything wrong.

" No, I'm sorry. I'm just so stressed out by all of this. And to make matters worse, she won't let me in. She just runs straight to Nathan or Jamie. And I just don't understand. Why does she shut me out?" Haley asked in a pitiful voice.

"Haley, I know this is hard, but y'all are going to get through this." Lucas rubbed her back, trying to comfort her.

"How do you know that Luke?" Haley asked, standing up to leave for home.

"Because it couldn't get much worse. Besides, Mackenzie's too strong for this to hold her back too long." Lucas assured Haley.

* * *

Mackenzie asked Mitch to come over that night. She was waiting in the living room, by herself, when she heard his truck pull up. She opened the door to greet him with a sad smile.

"Hey Pretty Girl," Mitch called as he slammed his truck door.

"Hi." Mackenzie still felt butterflies whenever he used that pet name.

"Is anyone home?" He asked, shoving his keys into his pocket and giving her a peck on the top of her head.

"No. Dad is still at work. Mom is somewhere with Aunt Brooke. And James went to the Rivercourt with Brody." Mackenzie relayed this information back to Mitch. He nodded in relief that James wasn't home. Mitch still had a black eye, which was fading back to normal.

"How are you feeling?" They were in the back in the living room now.

"I'm feeling a little better. I'm just starving, but I can't keep anything down." She told him about her morning sickness that occurred that morning.

"That's good…." Mitch felt the awkward silence wash over them.

"I have to ask you something." Mackenzie broke the silence.

"What is it?"

"Do you still want to date me? Cause I totally understand if you want to walk away now. I mean, this is a lot for someone to handle. It's not even your baby…." Mackenzie's eyes were welling.

"Hey. Listen to me. I love you Mackenzie Lynn Scott. Don't ever forget that. I would never leave you. We're going to get through this. And if you don't want to keep this baby, I'll be there for you. But if you are ready to become a mother, then I guess I'm ready to become a father. I'm not suggesting we go run out and get married or anything, but I promise you, I will not leave you." Mitch smiled down at his girlfriend.

"Thank you." She whispered into his neck.

"We're home." James walked in with Brody. They were sweating and headed towards the kitchen.

"I better get going." Mitch stood up.

"Is it because of Jamie?" Mackenzie looked up at him from her spot on the couch.

"I just think I should get going." Mitch answered cryptically.

"Hey Man. Don't go. I'm sorry about everything. I went overboard when I saw you in that situation with Mackenzie. I'm not going to apologize for trying to protect my baby sister, but I am sorry for hitting you, and jumping to conclusions." James told him with sincerity.

"It's cool." Mitch and James bump hands.

"What's going on?" Brody knew nothing about the fight, and most importantly the pregnancy.

"Nothing." Mackenzie piped up. She didn't want everyone to know yet. Not until she decided on what she was going to do.

"Ok. Cool." Brody wandered off into the kitchen to get something to eat.

"Hey, you two. I'd like to keep our secret, a secret. Don't tell anyone. Not even Brody and Jenna." Mackenzie whispered to the remaining men in the room.

"You got it, Kens." They said almost simultaneously.

"Thanks." She smiled half heartedly

"But when are you going to tell people, unless you decide not to go through with it." James said with caution, choosing his words carefully.

"No, I'm going to have it. I haven't made many decisions yet, but I do know that I'm not going to kill my baby. But I don't know anything else. I haven't had a chance to explore my options yet." Mackenzie wasn't sure of much, but abortion was out of the question.

"Well, you're so tiny; you're going to show soon." Mitch commented.

"Well, I'll deal with that when the time comes." Kenzie sighed to herself.

"Well, I really should get going." Mitch hugged her and walked out the front door.

"Do you forgive me, Mack?" James looked at her, with sympathetic eyes.

"Yeah, I guess. You're lucky I'm hormonal right now, and I can't do anything without you." She smiled up at him.

"Yeah, I'm the lucky one you're hormonal as hell." James laughed.

"Shut up!" She playfully slapped his arm.

"Hey, Jay!" Brody called from the kitchen.

"Huh?"

"Dad wants me home. Wanna give me a ride?" Brody walked into the living room so they didn't have to yell.

"Get in the car, you bum." James and Mackenzie laughed.

* * *

Mackenzie stayed home while she waited in her room on everyone to get home. Nathan came home first, then Haley and finally James, back from Brody's.

"Honey, supper's almost ready if you want to come down and eat with us." Haley spoke softly from her daughter's door.

"Okay, thanks." Mackenzie said shortly.

"Wanna talk?" Haley asked hopeful.

Mackenzie saw her mother's eyes and couldn't refuse. She'd been so mean to her mother for so long, and she needed her now more than ever. "I guess." She sighed loudly.

"What's on your mind, Kiddo?" Haley tried desperately to sound like Nathan.

"Honestly?" Mackenzie cautioned.

"Honestly." Haley confirmed.

"I have no idea what I'm going to do. Am I seriously ready to become a mother at 16?" Mackenzie finally opened up to her mother.

"Mackenzie, I believe that if that's what you choose to do, then yes. I think you'd be an amazing mother. Do I think it will be hard, and exhausting, yeah. But Mackenzie, maybe this is bigger than all of us. I know you are wondering why it was you, and why God put you in this position. But I don't think He would have done this, unless He thought you could handle it." Haley spoke kindly.

"I guess your right." Mackenzie realized, saying it more to herself than to Haley.

"Well, like I said. Dinner is ready." Haley got up to leave.

"Hey, Mom." Mackenzie paused as Haley turned around.

"Hmm?"

"Thanks." Mackenzie said. And for once, she felt that she and her mother connected. For once, they actually had a conversation without fighting. And it felt good. This was certainly a time where she needed her mother; and she was happy that Haley cared, and wanted to be there for her.

"Your welcome, Honey." Haley smiled and walked down stairs to eat.

"Where's Kenzie?" Nathan asked as he fixed his own plate.

"She's taking it easy for a little while." Haley answered.

"I'm right here." Mackenzie came down the stairs. "All the sudden, I'm famished."

"Well, it's a good thing I cooked so much then." Haley chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess it is." Mackenzie smiled.

* * *

AN- Holy crap, this took forever to get up! I'm finally out of school! But its summertime and I've been celebrating like crazy. Plus on top of all that, I got a job at the local movie theater. My shift lasts until 1AM! It's crazy. Oh, and I just got Eclipse by Stephanie Meyer, and I haven't been able to put it down. My other story has been getting all of the attention while this one has been neglected. I'm sorry, it'll get better. I'm getting more and more ideas for this one everyday. I have a feeling that you guys won't be disappointed!


	11. my apologies

Dearest Beloved and Devoted Readers,

I want to take this time and apologize for my lack of updating. I could sit here all night, and bore you with my lame excuses for not taking my time to provide updates. Everything from my computer breaking down, to my being grounded from said computer. Work, school, friends, family, holidays, etc. have all but consumed my life. But when it comes down to it, it is sheer laziness.

I am embarrassed to have even started these stories if I wasn't going to finish them. I am ashamed in my lack of writing, my lack of focus, and most of all, my lack of dedication. All of these deficiencies are what make me wish I did not even start this in the first place.

I assure you that I will start taking, and making time to refocus my priorities and continue my stories. If I must remind you, these stories are near and dear to my heart and I take much pride in every word I post here on , although my past actions would like to suggest otherwise.

Again, Reader, I apologize. You and your opinion are very important to me. I am hard at work, as you read, updating this, as well as my other stories. Thank you for taking your time and energy to read my work. It means a lot to me, probably more than you will ever know.

Consider this my New Year's resolution. I will try my hardest to please you as a reader.

If you have any questions, comments, concerns, or rebuttal, feel free to drop me a PM, a review, or email me thru my address on my profile. I believe my MySpace URL is on there, as well, if that is easier for you. I enjoy and look forward to your feedback.

Thank you for your time,  
amandasd10


End file.
